Ben Forster
A pilot and brother of Nancy Forster as well as son of Zusanna Forster and David Forster. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley to Zusanna and David, he is the older out of him an his sister Nancy Forster. He grew up in Grasmere Valley always wanting to be a pilot. Due to Zusanna pushy nature, she helped for him to get his job as a pilot managing to be in charge of piloting the planes in and out of the Grasmere Valley Airport. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among the citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 4 Ben is at home in Forster house when Zusanna has been wanting David to do the plumbing. He ends up managing flooding the house and then upon Crayden Forster opening the door to Terry Fords and Tamara Fords, flooding the entire street. Zusanna fed up she decides to go to the hairdressers to see if they know where Rachel Sorel the plumber is with her son Ben. Daisy and Janet Herman are there working on Mrs Slankovich hair and they do not know where she is but Daisy and Janet getting bored of doing her hair decide to join Zusanna and Ben to try and find Rachel. They go tho the police station where much to Zusanna horror Del is there. She had wanted Adam Robinson as she does not trust Del but he was getting a Dot's cat down from a tree. The town makeshift SWAT team is called to get Rachel as Del and the others went to Rachel's house. They shouted on the Megaphone but there was no answer and Zusanna ends up wanting to be taken home. They do but as they arrive they see David who swallowed his pride and had Rachel round to help as he is seen shaking her hands as she fixed the problem. Del not realising this orders the SWAT team to fire with their hot water guns as they can't have guns as they are not actually a proper recognised team, causing for the house once again to be flooded much to Zusanna's horror! Volume 5 Mr Ambrose, Candid Candy, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson, Wilma Timber, George Taylor, Tim and Tom, the Petites, Kevin Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, Buck Felton, Celina Teague, Gary Robinson, Jason Phoenix and Marge all go to Largas to do some rock climbing. With Marge being a very large lady when she eventually gets the gear on and begins to climb she ends up dangling of the cliff with everyone trying to hold on for dear life. Ben and Lee Xing-Jung are called in by Mr Ambrose to rescue Marge with a helicopter however with everyone helping and then marge being put on board the helicopter, the weight was too much and it caused for the helicopter to crash. Thankfully no one was hurt as Marge was pushed out of the helicopter beforehand, and her large frame cushioned her fall and the others were not harmed by the helicopter going down. Despite this they soon met with Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere who were at this point busy taking over the entire town by force in order to free Mr Gardiner and they both ordered them all to be banished from the town. Despite being forced out to Elysian Fields, through Candid Candy's charms they all managed to reach the border of Grasmere Valley. However Ted Fed, the town idiot who ended being among them insisted he knew the way whereas Ed Robinson who was also among them thought Ted Fed being the fool he was had no clue and everyone, including Ben except for Daisy followed Ed. This proved to be a great mistake as Ted actually knew the way and the others including Marge who ended being left behind as she couldn't keep up end up getting caught by Mr and Mrs Grasmere and are placed in a net dangling above a paddling pool full of crocodiles. Ben is among those in the net. However in the end Mr and Mrs Grasmere end up being eaten by the crocodiles and Ben and all the others a freed from the net. Volume 9 Ben and Lee were piloting the plane taking the New Pilgrims from the USA to the UK when the pair both were taken ill while on the flight. This nearly caused for the plane to crash and for everyone to die. However due to Randy Temple's quick skill, this air steward managing to save everyone and perform a safe landing.